Change Of Life
by DragonKoal
Summary: Thirty year old Jeff has just been fired from his job on Christmas eve, he's pissed off and now he wishes that he could just get away from it all, but little does he know, he's about to end up in a land before our time. I've edited my chapters and have taken out alot of the foul language and lowed the rating to T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1: You're fired

(Hello everyone! Please forgive me if my grammar isn't the best, but this idea has been driving me nuts due to reading too many Land Before Time stories. A big shoutout and a big thanks to Marblesaurus's Metempsychosis story for the inspiration for this idea. I've edited this chapter and have taken out a lot of cussing, I think its discouraging people from reading it. chapter 1 is a bit short but I promise the next chapter will contain alot more! ^^)

 **Chapter One: You're fired.**

"...WHAT?!" "I'm sorry, but I had no other choice, Jeff..."

"..But.. I've worked hard and have always been on time!"

"I know you're a hard worker.. But..."The man sighed in regret. "..You've got anger issues."

"Anger issues my arse, it ain't like I harmed anyone, oh sure I may have exploded a few times, but I still did my job!"

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final, please pack up your things along your way out."

The man said before returning to shuffling through a pile of papers on the desk.

"...But its going to be Christmas, do you real-" But before I could speak any further, I was interrupted by my boss, Jack... Or maybe I should name him Jackarse for the time being.

"Please leave before I call security.." The boss asked. Anger rose within my mind, I wanted to slam my fist down and protest, I wanted to give Jackarse a piece of my mind.. I let out a long sigh and calmed myself down.

"I hope karma bites you in the arse." I said and left Jackarse's office, returning to my own work desk, I began taking my things out of drawers, putting them in my leather backpack.

"Sorry to hear what happened.." I looked up to see my work buddy, Danielle, he was a male Spanish friend I've known ever since I started working here. I only replied with a sigh and ignored him, I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Hey.. maybe you'll feel better on Christmas, presents and gifts, eh?" He asked with a friendly grin. I looked up at him with a questionable look. "Yea, maybe..." I said dead pan... Christmas might make me feel better temporally, but it won't be a cure for everything. Jobs were currently limited for the time being, I highly doubt a few gifts from my friends and family is gonna do any good, not unless one of those gifts was a job by some miracle... "Hey, I know what'll cheer ya up. Let's head on over to your place, maybe grab some bot of beers and order pizza!"

Danielle suggested. I paused for a second, I did love pizza, plus I could really use a drink, it'll help me forget this Freaking mess. After packing up my things and headed to my car, I gave my friend a ride to the nearest store that sold what we want, we grabbed two six packs of bottled bear, next we headed on to my home. Now, my home wasn't really impressive but it was a lot better than living in a motel or an inn. Eventually, we arrived at home, I parked my car in the garage and locked it up, I headed to the living room while my friend ordered pizza via his cellphone.

I popped open the first bottle and began drinking it, I turned on my TV where it was playing mostly Christmas specials, me and my friend mostly chatted on what's been happening lately, I had gotten the fireplace going as the night drew near, bringing along the cold of winter, I guess at one point my friend left to head on home, his house was next door after all. A few bottles later as I felt the buzz, I was pretty drunk at this point, twelve oh clock was drawing near as the Christmas special was announcing it was going to go off air, I heard the channel's host wishing us a merry Christmas. I stared in disbelief as I was quickly reminded that I was fired from my job today, I was on my last bottle of beer and I just finished it "Merry Freaking Christmas my arse!" I yelled before throwing the bottle into my fireplace, causing it to flare up and spark violently. I went and got myself a few blankets, it was just to cold tonight to go sleep in my own bed, so I decided to sleep on the couch in the living warm where it was nice and warm and moments later, I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: One Heck Of A Dream

**Chapter 2: One heck of dream.**

...Am I still asleep? I couldn't freaking tell. For some reason, I had no control over my limbs, I couldn't open my eyes and for some reason I could speak or move my mouth. The only function I had was that I could hear strange sounds, most of it sounded muffled, like I was understand. One thing for sure, this is one hell of a dream as this kept up for while, I was starting to get annoyed by this dream of mine because of the lack of being able to move and to speak, forever imprisoned to hear my surroundings. Wait.. if this is a dream, I should be able to control it? Nope, nothing happened when I try to think of anything, dammit, when is this dream going to end? I've got Christmas to celebrate, maybe I guess visit my family then maybe afterwords try to sue my boss Jackarse!

I would sigh if I could, so to make it worth my time, I had to turn my mind into my own personal television I could control using my imagination, at least it'll be something to see besides this constant darkness. The only downside was that the only things I could watch were my own memories and whatever movies, shows, cartoons I could remember, I had to avoid comedy and sad stories, since I was incapable of it. I don't know how much has past, I think I might of fallen asleep? Yea, I know it sounds weird, me falling asleep while asleep, I would laugh at this if I could.

..Uh… I think I woke up again, damn, it's felt strange saying that. Wait.. I seem to have gained some control, I can wiggle a little bit and I could felt some kind of hard wall, I eventually realized I was curled up in some kind of cramped space, I felt tiny claws on my hands, wait… I can hear more clearly, I hear talking outside of my room.

"How many boys and girls do you think we'll have?" A male voice said.

"You know I can't tell you that." A female voice said.

"You know I'm teasing" the male voice said.

I heard them laugh and chuckle… The hell? Am I reliving some kind of forgotten memory or something? Jeez, what was in that bottle anyhow? I'm gonna have a word with my friend, well if I ever get the hell out of this freaking dream, I'm growing tired of seeing endless darkness!

At least I managed to let out a very quiet groan of frustration, that's a first. For the rest of my awakening or whatever, I used my mind to replay memories of my past, remembering all the good things that happened in my life, I was interrupted a few times by voices.

"Hey, any plans for their names?" the male voice asked

The female let out annoyed snort. "Honey, you're getting ahead of yourself."

"I know, I know, I'm just nervous. That this our first hatchlings after all." the male voice said.

"D'oooh, you worry to much, don't worry, when the time comes, it'll come" the female voice said.

Suddenly, I was being moved around whoever the hell I was, but still I reminded still forced in a curled up position.

"Ya know.. I'm a bit concerned with one of the eggs.. Like that dark red one, it's different than the rest, shouldn't it be blue or brown?" the male voice asked.

"Who knows, maybe it's dark red to show its mine or your side of the family? Like maybe one of them was a red flyer." the female said

"I hope you're right.." the male voice said.

Ok, at this point I was very confused, its bad enough that my dream is lasting way to damn long.. Wait a freaking minute, he mentioned egg, is this what I'm trapped in? An egg!? Ok, maybe I might of hurt myself during my drunken state or whatever I'm not remembering, maybe I fell and hit my head hard and this dream is the result of it all? crud.. I hope I'm not in some sort of coma.

...It got quiet, suddenly I heard the flap of wings, they were loud, I guess my dream parents are some kind of bird species. Boy, one thing for sure, my friend Danielle is going to have a good laugh when I tell him this dream.

..Yep, pure silent- wait.. I… I hearing humming, a very beautiful kind of humming, now it space was starting to get warm, I guess my dream mother is keeping my egg warm.. I.. I'm feeling drowsy.. I feel asleep once again.

The next.. day? Hour? I couldn't tell, but I was awake once again and.. whoa! I can see! I can freakin see! Ok, where am I? Well, this isn't much of a hint, all I see is a transparent red wall and- WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!

I raised my hands and realized I had only three clawed fingers, my arms had some kind of webbing and wherever I moved my head, some sort of dark red beak would follow the middle of my vision. Ok, DEFINITELY not a bird, I don't recall there being red beaked birds.. did I somehow mutate or something?

I moved very slowly, feeling around whatever I could reach, I had some kind of stubby horns growing out of the back of my head, my attention was drawn by… crying. Why was my dream mother crying? Can I PLEASE get out of here now?

I pushed against the wall of my egg, but no luck, I couldn't force my way out, this told me that I'm not fully developed, my annoyance and anger started to fade, soon replaced by fear and confusion.. Have I somehow died and I'm now being reborn as another species? What if this dream is actually reality? No! This can't be it.. but sadly, I'm not gonna get my answers any time soon, so for the time being, I closed my eyes and listened to.. whatever my mother is now, I eventually forced myself to fall asleep…

The next time I woke up, I realized that I was very cramped, I couldn't move or anywhere, I began to push against the walls of my egg and I heard a crack, filling me with excitement and determination, I pushed and pushed, hearing it crack more and more, I heard someone gasp from outside of my egg. I continued on my efforts until my left arm pushed through, I struggled and pushed, eventually breaking the top of the egg shall, causing me to gasp in deeply the breath of life.

My vision was blurred causing me to end up falling forward with me half way out of my eggshell, I grunted and pulled my way out of my egg, I felt so weak though and my body was constantly shaking.

"Whoa, easy there" I heard a female voice spoke, I looked up to see a blue blur, but before I could reply, I was scooped up by her. I continued to stare until my vision cleared… what, my mother is a… Pteranodon longiceps?

Ok, its official, my dream just took a twist here, I opened my mouth wanting to protest, but all that came out as a loud pitched squawk. Ok, first I'm forced endure the boredom of my egg prison, but now I can't speak!?

I let loose a loud screech, I was pissed off, I kept screeching.

"Settle down, my son! Here, would this make you feel better?" My mother said as tangled some kind of red cherry over me.

For some reason, it made me stop wailing, I heard my stomach let out a loud growl, reminded me I hadn't ate anything in god knows how long. I opened up my.. maw as she dropped the berry into my mouth. Whoa, it tasted so fresh and juicy, like it was grown in a garden!

"There there, all better?" My mother asked as she looked down me with her ocean colored eyes.

Well.. I only sounded with a more quieter screech, making my mother giggle at how I was able to understand here.

My attention was drawn when I heard cracking behind me, I turned my head to see that there were other eggs, three in total, one brown, two blues. Huh, I could see dark red pieces of eggshell, I soon looked down at myself and sure enough my guess was right.. I was a dark red in color, my skin had become like scales and I had a dark gray underbelly, I was the same species as my mother, but why I was a different color, I don't know.

I looked back behind me to saw that one Pteranodon longiceps was blue with a brown underbelly, one of them was brown with a lighter tune of brown as his underbelly, the third was the same color scheme as my mother.

"Looks like your brothers and sisters decided to join." My mother said.

...Wow, this… this is gonna be one hell of a time. I don't know if I'm in coma or somehow given a second life, but I'm definitely not looking forward to this.

"I think I'll name you, Screechier." My mother said.  
Wow, real original, mother, name me after the sounds I made..

She looked over at the brown one and named him Petrie, while the other two were named Iris and Sky.

My mother put me down near my new brother and sisters, we pretty much exchanged looks and pretty much general curiosity, it was all I could do but at least it was something to do, it certain was a lot better than curled up in a tight space.

It started off with my brother and sister pretty much exploring their the nest and interacting me and each other. My mother kept watch over us for.. Damn, I don't know how much time has past, there is no calender and the only way to tell time was to look at the sun and I surely wasn't going to try and keep track of how many nights its been, I already have a headache and this was only a beginning of my new life.


	3. Chapter 3: Bitter Life

(Hello everyone! Sorry for being slow, I was constantly backspacing a lot of the next chapter due nervousness and lack of encouragement)

* * *

Chapter 3: Bitter life.

At this point I had pretty much given up my theory of me being in coma, dreams aren't suppose to be this real where I could smell, feel, touch, and taste everything… I was growing up to such a bitter pteranodon, my anger issues had carried on from my previous life, mom knows how many times I've snapped at her or my brothers.

I was finally able to talk and communicate with my new family. Sadly, I had trouble getting along with them, I started keeping away from them and just keeping quiet and by myself, my mom as growing more concerned about my behavior.

"What's wrong, Screechier? Why aren't you playing with your siblings?" My mother asked as she softly placed her hand on my back.

"N-nothing wrong, Mom… "I replied with slight hesitation.

"Doesn't sound like nothing, son. Tell me what's wrong.." She asked with worry in her tune of voice.

"R-really mom, there is nothing wrong, I just don't want to play at the moment, that's all.. Um.. I just haven't been able to sleep for the past few days, I keep hearing noises" I said with a lie, but at least it convinced her

"Alright dear, you should rest then, I'll be here." She said with what I believed to be some kind of smile, I didn't even know pteranodon were capable of it. Well, since I lied about it, I might as well take a nap, I laid my head down on the flat surface of the nest, I had grown used to sleeping on leaves, hays, and sticks. I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel more childish and it felt weird, yet I still held memories of my previous life, I mean I'm still a hothead, mom knows how many times I've snapped at her or my brothers, I decided to take a nap

Moments later, I woke up to the smell of berries, I got up and rubbed my eyes carefully with my thin black fingers, I took what my mother gave us and I enjoyed the taste of delicious juices.

Ya know? No matter how many times I eat this, I never get tired of the taste, maybe this was just because of what I am? Like dinosaurs can never get tired of the same thing, food was food after all and it isn't like a restaurant is going to pop out of no where and say hello to us, ha.

"Mother? What's the world like?" Iris asked as she looked up at her, she began nibbling on her cherry.

"Well, its very beautiful dear, but very dangerous." She answered. I mentally chuckled in my mind, I didn't know a lot of the types of dinosaurs in the prehistoric times, but I knew that not everyone was friendly. Although come to think of it, my mothers and my siblings have been intelligent, I guess man was wrong about a lot of things.

"Da-da-dangerous? But Mom, you able to get berries and food for we, it not that dangerous.. right?" My brother Petrie asked.

I shook my head, I never understand how my sisters were capable of speech, but my brother Petrie spoke with bad grammar.

"That's because I'm a flyer, they can't get to me, but I still have to watch where I go, there are some that are tall enough to reach me, but they can never catch me, us flyers are pretty skilled in the air" Mom said.  
"Wow mom, you're so brave!" Iris complimented with a cheesy grin, she was wagging her tiny stubby tail back and fourth like a dog being teased with a treat

This got me thinking of what it feels like to fly, when is mom going to teach us?

Petrie didn't reply back though, he only let out a nervous sound.

"Don't worry, when you're older, it'll time for you to fly" My mom said as she patted Petrie's head, Petrie seemed to relax with a relieved sigh.

Petrie looked up at mom with admiration.

I couldn't help but let out a quiet annoyed grunt, I was hoping she'd teach us today!

I don't know how much time has past, I started to open up a bit to my brother and sisters and began playing with them more often, its weird how the games we played had the same rules, yet different name, like when we played tag, they called it Touch and Run, and when we played I spy, they called it I see. I know, they gave it silly names but we're children after all, I mean if I can be called that, my mind is like an adult and a child struggling against each other, it was rather confusing.

So far, I've been learning each of their personalities. Iris has a bubbly energetic bouncy personality, always full of energy, she was a bit too friendly and it made me worry it'll get her in trouble. Now, Sky was fairly quiet, although I've never heard her speak ever since we hatched, she does have some form of body language like when she wants to eat, she'll point at her mouth or her stomach when she's hungry, she'll nod yes or no when answers, you know the usual.

I guess maybe a year or two has past now? I mean we've grown a bit, today was the day we were going to be taught to fly, our mother flew down to ground level and made sure they were no creatures nearby, she promised that she'll catch us if we fail to fly. I'm… I'm a bit nervous about this.

"Alright, my hatchlings. Today, I'm going to teach you all to fly." Mother said. Iris let out a cheerful sound, while Petrie let out a nervous "Hrrm". And last, Sky, well, he never responded since he was born a mute, mother could never figure out why but she's accepted Sky regardless of it. "You're first, Iris." Mother said.

Iris walked forward over the edge, hopping up and down, she was being a little reckless about her approach, she was just too excited about learning today. But what I saw next made me do a double take, mother pushes Iris over the edge, she didn't even bother to give any instructions!

"IRIS!" I yelled, running to the edge, but low and behold she was flying, but what I don't understand is how she knew?

"Alright, your turn Screechier." Mother say.

I backed away from her and raised my arms- I mean wings as I gave her a look like she was crazy, she responded with a look of her own.

"Come on, my parents had to do the same thing when I was your age." Mother said as she picked me up.

"Screechier, this is fun!" Iris said as she flew around the nest while giggling every now and then.

Mother pushed me over the edge, forcing me to fall out of the nest, I was now falling through the air, the first thing I did was panicked and began fractionally flap my arms in desperation, I was cussing all kinds of languages in my mind at the predicament I was in, why didn't mom tell me how to fly?!

The ground was drawing closer and closer and all I could do is keep on flapping and flailing my arms, the ground was getting way to close, but at the last second I suddenly swoops straight back into the sky.

"..w-what.. t-the?" I asked before taking a look around my surroundings.. I was flying!? The rush of air from that fall must of forced me back into the air.

I looked at my wings and realized I was flapping them, my mind felt strange and I suddenly had knowledge of how to fly, is this was instinct feels like? With a wide smile, I flew back up to my nest.

"Mom! Mom! I'm flying!" I said with glee, I couldn't believe myself! I was flying.. I was FLYING! I felt free, I could still feel the adrenaline rush from earlier, I was breathing deeply from how much excitement I was feeling.

I flew around the nest, flying after Iris as we played a flying version of tag

"Good job son!" My mother said with pride in her voice, she clapped with her hands, happy to see two of her hatchling flying. Sky was next to fly, she flew a lot sooner than the two of us, but when it came to Petrie to fly..

"U-uh no, Me am not ready! maybe tomorrow, yes?" Petrie said as he tried to hide himself by piling bits of sticks and leaves.

"Petrie, you need to learn how to fly, I can't take care of you forever.." Mom said as she picked Petrie up. Petrie struggled, pleading for her to let him go, but she eventually did as Petrie asked, except NOT on the nest.

I watched as Petrie fell like a brick, he wasn't even trying to flap his arms.. I slowly began to grow worried as my brother got closer and closer to the ground, dammit! he's not gonna make it!

I pushed my arms down to my waist and allowed myself to nose dive straight toward Petrie, eventually gaining speed, I was growing more scared as the ground was getting to close for comfort, my heart began to race as I got closer and closer to Petrie, I reached out with my hand, Petrie did the same, I grabbed hold and began flapping my right wing, trying to slow us down.

Thank whatever Gods may have been watching to this day as I had managed to slow us down just enough to hit the ground without harm.

Mother soon joined us, she looked around. "Come on, Petrie, get on my back!" Petrie did as she asked, we returned back to the nest, I fell backwards with a huge sigh.

"Why didn't you fly, Petrie? You're lucky your brother saved you!" Mother said with her hands on her hips

"I'm s-sorry mom..I.." Petrie looked down nervously and began twiddling his thumbs.

Mother said with a long sigh. "Your brothers and sisters flew, but.." She stopped in mid-sentence, she just couldn't understand it, when it was time for a flyer to fly, it came natural..

"Let's try again" Mother suggested as he reached toward Petrie.

"No!.. me mean no... n-no.. maybe tomorrow, yes?" Petrie asked with a nervous voice.

"..Alright, tomorrow then." Mother said smiling, she began thinking that maybe Petrie just wasn't ready, tomorrow she'll remind her.

I placed my three fingers onto Petrie's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "You'll fly, Petrie, don't worry." I said, giving him an encouraging smile. Ya know, this reminds me of my bro-.. I mean.. ex-brothers and sisters, I wonder how they're doing...

At the end of the day, we had a lot less berries than before, mother said us she had trouble finding those berries, there were plenty of it yesterday, we haven't been getting rain for the past few weeks so it's understandable why there haven't been any berries growing, hopefully it'll rain tomorrow?

Nighttime drew near and me, my brother and sister cuddled up with mom, I had to admit, I stopped caring if I was came back to my original life, oh sure my family and friends will most likely be worried about it, or crying depending on whatever happened to me, yea I know, you probably think I'm an idiot for not caring about them, but hey, I'm Screechier now, not Jeff, I might as well write off my old life that maybe somehow I died and have been reborn into a different life that's somehow an alternative universe, although that makes me question god and why he chose to allow me to keep the knowledge of my previous life.


	4. Chapter 4: Sandstorm

(Oh wow, I'm honored to have you watch me, Marblesaurus, thank you very much. Sorry for taking so long for write this chapter due to lack of inspiration and writer's block, credit goes Poke-Expert for the Dilophosaurus character.)

Chapter Four: Sandstorm

I jolted upwards and was suddenly awakened by the sound of fierce wind.

"Hatchlings, we need to get a move on!" My mother said.  
I saw Petrie cowering and clinging to mom's neck with Iris hiding under her wing, but Sky was just staring, watching the wind rip and pull at the trees and branches, I couldn't tell if Sky was being brave or just stupid.

The winds calmed down a bit, making mother leap into the air to fly away, Iris soon followed along with Sky, but Petrie kept tight around Mom neck.

I followed next as the wind lashed out at us, I wrestled and struggled against the gales to reach my mother, I was having trouble seeing, I swear that dirt was flying into my eyes, it seems my mother must of noticed this when she spoke out toward me. "Follow my voice, Screechier, we need to find a shelter and remain there until the winds die down!" she yelled, I tried my best to follow.

I noticed that the land was changing, a lot of the trees have lost their leaves literally as if Winter was coming, but seeing the plant life show a darker color of green told me that the land was dying because of the lack of rain, this had me worried.

Me and my family continued to fly and when the wind blew in our direction, it would force us to stop for a moment. We were making good progress though, until the air decided to be cruel to us, the fierce winds whipped up as a sandstorm entered the area. "Mom!" I yelled out before being torn away from her.

"Screechier!" I heard her yell back, but I couldn't see a damn thing, the sandstorm and the winds were getting more fierce.

With another blast of wind, I lost control of my flight and was went hording the forest, or rather was is left of it, I ended up colliding into a lot of branches and eventually into the ground.

My vision went blanked out for a moment, I slowly rose up with a groan, only to flinch as I felt pain shoot straight through my left arm wing. "Moooooom?" I called out, but I didn't get no answer from her. "MOOOOM?" I raised the volume of my voice and began looking around frantically. "MOM!" I yelled as loudly as I could, but still no answer, I called out to my brother and sisters, Iris, Petrie and Sky, but to no avail.

I looked down at my left arm wing and lifted it up with my good arm, I began to back away with the wind against my back. I found a nice hole in a dead trunk and chose to hid there.

Moments later when it finally see, I slowly came out and yell out for my mother again, I was only greeted by the sound of silence...

Anger rose with my body until I couldn't contain my rage.

"OH JUST" My words were suddenly cut short as the cuss word I was about to say, was replaced by a loud screech.  
"The *Screech*? Oh great, just *Screech* -ing great! Its bad enough I've been reborn into another land but now my *screech* -ing speech is being messed up!?" I was pretty much furious at this, I attempted to say each foul language as slowly as possible but my vocal cords would end up as screech, a soft squeak, or just some kind of angry bird call.. This has got to be some cruel joke!

I reached down with my right arm wing, feeling for broken bones until a certain pain confirmed where it broken at, I was separated from my family, I had a broken wing and now I can't even cuss to express how pissed off I was.

I was pretty much lost and confused in a world where I didn't know where I was going.

My grandpa, I mean my human grandpa in my previous life used to scold me if I ever showed fear when I was a kid, he would punish me by sending me on drills and army related excises, I still remember the words he would say if I ever slacked off or failed an exercise drill. "No grandson of mine is going to be a weakling!"

With a soft sigh, I picked a direction and began traveling into the unknown, I held up my broken wing to prevent any further pain.

As I traveled, I could see that the land was slowly dying, the green was disappearing from the land, my anger was slowly fading, soon to be replaced by fear. Man, "W-why couldn't I have been reborn as something stronger, like those.. spiked dinosaurs.. or whatever they're called." I mumbled to myself.

Because of me still having my memories from my previous life, it seems my mind is constantly switching between adult and a child.

My journey has taken me out of the forest, I mean if you can still call it that despite the trees no longer having leaves, I had eventually found myself in rocky terrain, I traveled as quiet as I possible can, sticking to the shadows.

I suddenly froze when some kind of green raptor with skin hanging from its neck, I remained close to the wall and kept watching it until it walked off, it looked nervous, it was now out of my sight and I let out a slow relieved sigh.

"The heck am I doing?" I mentally asked myself, trying to figure out where I'm going to go, am I going to end up dying of starvation or get eaten by predators?

Just as I went around the corner, I was suddenly face-to-face with the green raptor, it opened up its head fins and yelled loudly at me, which caused me to react right back at him by letting out a loud screech of my own.

"AH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" It said before tripping over on its own tail.

"...What the..scree?" I said quietly as I stared at the raptor, judging its voice, it appeared to be male.

"I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" He said as it began to slowly crawl away, but he stopped when he realized I was smaller compared to him. "Hey… You're a flyer.." he said. In size comparison, I was as big as his back legs.

"No SCREECHING duh!" I said as I pushed past him.

"W-wait, don't go that way its.. there's nothing there.." He said as he turned around to look at me.

"Then what the SCREECH do you suggest?!" I asked, my anger was pretty much in control of this conversation.

"I went that way and didn't find any green… Uh, I was heading north.. Hey, you talk kind of funny.." He said, he tilted his head to the side like some kind of confused puppy.

I let out a soft sigh. "Kid.. You have no idea.." I said.

"..Kid?" He said, he blinked a few times.

I mentally face-palmed myself when I realize the minor mistake of what I just called him. "Sorry, I.." I stopped in mid-sentence before taking a deep breath. "Look, I'm in a very bad mood, I got separated from my family, I'm lost and I have no idea where I'm going.." I said.

"Hey, maybe we could travel together? I mean I've already tried that way and almost find myself face to face with a sharp tooth.." He said as he scratched his chin with a small finger talon.

"..The screech is a sharp tooth.?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.. Er.. eye ridge? I have no idea what my face looks like as mirrors don't exist yet.

"No, a sharp tooth. isn't a screech, its a biiiiiig meaaaan hungry sharp tooth monster!" He said.

I blinked a few times as the only thing I could think of I could think of was a… T-Rex…

I lowered my head a little bit. "I hope you don't mean THAT monster..." I said as reality reminded me I'm in actual danger. "M-maybe we should.. go… I don't wanna stand around here drawing attention" I said as I glanced around.

"Good idea! But.. before we go, what's wrong with your arm?" He asked.

"I broke it when a sandstorm blew me out of the sky." I said. The raptor gave me a confused look. "You know.. Sand in the air blowing all over the place?"

"Oh! You mean Dust Frenzy." He said

I looked at the green raptor's face, giving him a questioning. "Is that what you call it?" I asked.

"Its what my mother always called it" He said, there's a moment of silence after wards as the green web necked raptor was deep in thinking.

"Oh! Sorry, I-I didn't tell you my name, I'm Frillskin!" Frillskin said with twitching tail.

"I'm Screechier." I said to Frillskin, I saw the corner of Frillskin's mouth twitch, suddenly Frillskin burst out laughing.

I blinked a few times, confused as to why Frillskin was laughing. "What?"

"O-oh nothing, its just I didn't know your name would be the same as the sounds you were making, I should of guessed your name." Frillskin said, nervously tapped the ground with his foot.

"Right… Anywho, that is my name." I said, feeling unsure about Frillskin.

"But why do you Screech so much?" Frillskin asked.

"Its how I express myself when I'm angry, its what helps me calm down." I said. Realization soon hit me when I noticed that Frillskin never said anything my broken arm wing.

"Oh! That is what I do, I mean I smash rocks when I'm upset or just the little… pebbles.." Frillskin said. He had a slight look of embarrassment, I didn't really understand why.

"As interesting as this conversation has been, I think we need to get going, maybe try to find some adults." I said, wiggling my broken arm wing to give Frillskin the hint.

"...Heey… is why are you holding your arm?" Frillskin said as he got closed to look at it. "How'd you break it?" He asked.

"Flying accident, I got separated from my family when the San- I mean Dust Frenzy blew our way..." I said.. I… lowered my head as.. sadness slowly crept into my mind and… I soon found myself crying softly.

He suddenly scooped me up and hugged me gently, then placed me down for some reason walked off? I guess he doesn't like crying…. I appreciate the hug, but I was still feeling a little down.

Something rolls into my fee- a berry! Wait.. A berry? I quickly looked up to see Frillskin, he… got me a berry…. He looked down at me revealing a toothy grin.

With wide smile, I accepted the berry, but I needed a little bit of help because of my broken arm, he picked me up and placed me on top of his head, we talked a bit as Frillskin began traveling down the road with me on his head, I didn't know where we were going, but hopefully somewhere better than this place… I'm a little scared…

...I know no one would understand me when I say this, but it's rather annoying when I can feel two different personality in my mind, one of my old life and one of my current life, to be both mature and immature… I'm trying let go of my old life, but I guess habits die hard, much like me screeching when I'm mad…

"Hey, do you think our parents are still out there?" Frillskin asked.  
"I hope so.." I said as I patted his head with my tri-clawed, I could see from my view that Frillskin was wagging his tail excitingly, kicking his foot and sticking tongue out 


	5. Chapter 5: Lost?

(Marblesaurus: Thank you so much for the review, Marble. ^^ FireKitsune1: Yes, I did request for OCs, but I didn't get any for four weeks, I got discouraged and decided to take it down, Poke-master helped me make this OC. Now, I'm not sure if I've done his OC's personality correctly, therefore this chapter will be edited.)

 **Chapter 5: Lost?**

Me and Frillskin traveled, I mean Frillskin did most of the walking, I was mostly on top of his head and was using his neck skin... things to use as shade, at this point I was pretty much an injured passenger riding on top of his head. The weather was... confusing, there are times it would feel hot, and then it would feel cool when the wind blew, what season are we in anyways?

"So, what exactly are you?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"I'm a Webbed-skin. What, you never heard of it?" Frillskin answered

"Well, for now, Pte- I mean Flyers were the only ones I know about." I said, I still need a lot of time to get used to names they call each other.

"Oh, so I'm the first Webbed-skin. you've met?" He stopped in his walk.

"..My mom.. never allowed us get far from the nasty, she's afraid of all the dangers here.." I said, letting out a soft sigh.

"...Really?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Wait.. Who else have you seen?" I asked, now curious about the world.

"Um, there's the three-horns, the spike tails, the swimmers, the long necks... but that's all I know, my dad did the same thing, not letting me play with the others, something about tribe rules, blek! So I had to sneak out a few times just to see who and what they all, I never got their names though because I didn't venture far enough from my home. I'm actually glad to be away from my dad, now I can meet anyone I want!" He said with excitement in his tune of voice, once again wagging his tail like a dog happy to see its master.

"..Sorry to tell the truth but not everyone is friendly.." I said, I really didn't want to burst his bubble.

"Yea, I kind of learned that the hard way when I came across Sharp tooth, I swear that guy most of woke up on the wrong side of the rock" Frillskin said with a soft hmph.

I couldn't help but laugh. "He's just a meanie, he just needs to learn some manners!" I said. It felt strange to act like a different age, but it certainly felt good to do it.

"Maybe Sharp tooth didn't have a good life?" Frillskin suggested.

I never spoke back after that, it reminded me of myself, just a sour hot head who snaps at everyone, it also didn't help that my grandpa pretty much did th- Gah! Shut up brain, that was past.. Er.. future? I couldn't tell if this time line is before or after my old human life... Ok, I'm getting a slight headache from thinking about it.

"What's on your mind?" Frillskin asked when he noticed the moment of silence.

"Oh, just... thinking about my mom, I hope my brother and sisters are alright.." I said with another sigh.

"You have brothers and sisters?" He asked as he resumed his walking, he ducked under a dead tree branch and I kind of did the same by keeping low on his head.

"Only one brother and two sisters, Petrie is my brother while Sky and Iris are my twin sisters. Uh.. Petrie is a bit orange brownish coloring while the other two are blue and green.. Iris is very full of energy though, she can probably run a marathon." I said, smiling as I talked about my family.

"..Marathon?" Frillskin asked, a little confused.

"Er.. Its.. uh.. its like a game of race, except its a looooong race." I answered, making a few mental notes to try and choose my words carefully.

"But wouldn't that get boring?" Frillskin asked.

"Well... Not when there's a big prize to get. Like uh.. a.. golden... leaf?" I said, I really couldn't tell him it was a trophy since they don't exist yet.

"Wait.. Golden leaves? Where do you get those?" Frillskin asked anyways.

"They're very rare to find, there's a reason its a prize, so no I don't know where to get them.." I said before stretching my neck and my good arm before sitting up on his head.

There was a moment of silence afterwords, so either my friend lost interest or he ran out of questions to ask. I pretty much had nothing else to say at the moment, although perhaps I should talk again, this silence is making me uncomfortable.

Suddenly, something leaps out of the bush and pins Frillskin down, I let loose a rather loud screech and startled the attacker, although perhaps that was a bad mistake as it grabbed me, quickly fleeing from the area, I let out another loud screech, but it quickly clamped my mouth shut, but I continued to protest through my nose.

"Hey! let my friend go!" Frillskin said as he chased after it.

I managed to get a look at this... raptor, it was a blue who looked very familiar, but I couldn't remember.

"Your friend?" The blue raptor stopped running. "Its not your lunch?" It said.

"His name is Screechier!" Frillskin said as his neck skin opened up fully.

"You're a spitter?! Ok, I'm sorry!" It said before quickly placing me down, I started to rant and rave, clearly pissed off by this but Frillskin picked me up and hushed me up by forcing my mouths closed.

The blue raptor gave a very puzzled look. "It's food." It said.

"Screechier isn't food." Frillskin said, growling and trying to look intimidating.

"OK, I get it.. just.. calm down Webbed-skin." It said.

"My names Frillskin." Frillskin said before finally letting go of my muzzle.

"Screeching Screech hole!" I yelled with annoyance in my voice. "My arm is broken, I don't need it even more broken!" I yelled

The blue raptor looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Don't mind him, he screeches a lot when he's upset.." Frillskin said.

"You're still a SCREECH hole..." I said before taking a deep breath, quickly exhaling, I pouted a bit.

"….What? Actually, never mind, Screechier. So, what are your names? I'm Bleu." Bleu said before letting out a soft sigh.

I went into a moment of silence, now I surely know I've heard of this name before, but I couldn't for the life of me remember. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone's stomach growling.

"Where am I gonna find food now?" Bleu asked as he looked off in the distance.

"We haven't had much to eat except that berry" I said just as Frillskin placed me back on top of his head.

"Berries? Disgusting, I want fresh meat." Bleu said, I could see her mouth watering, I quickly hid back Frillskin's webbed neck, I did NOT want to become Bleu's next meal.

"Well, you could eat the bugs, I had to do the same ever since the earthshake separated me from my tribe." Frillskin said.

Bleu gave such a sickened look at Frillskin as if Bleu was going to throw up at the thought of having to eat bugs.

"Either that, or berries and green food..." Frillskin suggested as he shrugged his arms.

"...Green food?" I asked Frillskin.

"Its like leafs and stuff, I really don't eat it myself but from what I've seen, some people can eat it." Frillskin said.

"Bleeeeek" Me and Bleu said in unison, which caused Frillskin to chuckle at us both.

"For now, we should get going." Frillskin said as she turned around to head in the direction she was walking before Bleu came along.

"HEY! No body made you leader!" Bleu said as she suddenly ran up in front of us. "I should be the leader of this group!" Bleu said as he looked down at us with a determine look.

Bleu was definitely slightly taller than us and no doubt stronger, plus I don't think Frillskin has learned how to use his venom spit, I mean he has never used it and never spat it when I accidentally surprised him with my screeching.

"Uh.. I was only suggesting, Bleu.. We're just trying to find our parents, we have no idea where they went.." Frillskin said, raising an eye ridge.

"...I don't think they'd react well seeing us together.." Bleu said.

"Oh great, that stupid tribe rule again, isn't it?" Frillskin asked with an annoyed groan.

"Pretty much, but it makes sense, I'm a meat eater, and they're a green eater, we hunt green eaters..." Bleu explained.

"But we can still be friends, we can get along like me and Screechier." Frillskin said as he stood tall and proud.

"Oh sure, it'll work just between us, but not the adults." Bleu said.

Frillskin lowered his head after that, sadden by what Bleu said.

"Forget the adults, we're together and they can't do anything to us.. Well, until we find our parents, but for now, let's make it a good one!" I said to Frillskin, he raised his head and began wagging his tail happily.

Bleu was silent at first, but she smiled, she knows I made a good point, We can still be friends no matter what species we are.

"Heh, yea, maybe you're right, but remember not everyone is friendly" Bleu said

"Like that grumpy sharp tooth, I r-ran into him earlier.. I tried to talk to him but he yelled loudly at me and chased me away..." Frillskin as he sighed.

"Sharp tooth? I don't think he's even normal, all he does is scream and yell, no words or anything.." Bleu said, his tail twitched a bit.

I quickly raised my head above Frillskin's neck fins as I thought I heard something out there. "Uh.. Guys? Perhaps we should get moving..." I said.

Bleu skin ran ahead of us. "This way then!" Bleu said, pointing with a lone claw..

Why was this raptor obsessed with being a leader? She keeps standing in front of us whenever any of us say anything about moving or doing anything. Hopefully Bleu knows her way around the land better than us.

Frillskin rolled his eyes at this gesture and followed Bleu. "Do you know where you're going?" Frillskin asked.

Suddenly I heard that sound again, I raised my head high above and noticed black clouds were coming. "Actually… maybe we should find shelter."

"Why shelter, Scre-" Frillskin was interrupted by a loud boom that echoed throughout the area, it made Frillskin jump.

I let out a soft groan as it began to rain. "Oh, NOW we get the rain.. A BIT TOO LATE!" I yelled toward the heavens, my voice almost screeched at the last word.

"Come on, I know a cave we can stay, it'll take a while to get there though." Bleu said as he walked away, we followed him, walking over rocks and dried up ground that were finally getting moisture, we had climb- I mean they had to do the climbing, all I did was remain on Frillskin's head, using his head fins almost like an umbrella, I felt so bad taking advantage of his head.

Eventually we arrived at a cave, getting inside to get dried off. I checked on my arm wing, it wasn't hurting but it was still broken, I just hope it heals just fine.

"This is my old home, so we should be safe as long as one of us is keeping watching, my father would originally close it off with a cave, but we're not strong enough to roll that big thing." Bleu said, she stood proudly and walked close to the entrance. "I'll go first" Bleu said.

Frillskin had already laid down and had his arms crossed under his chin, how long has he been traveling before finding me though? I honestly can't tell the time of day.. Dang it, I knew I should of learned how to tell time from the sun or the shadows..

Bleu kept watch while I.. pretty much stayed sitting on Frillskin's head, I felt more safe there and I didn't quite trust Bleu yet, she might end up losing control and eat me, I did NOT want to go through the whole rebirth bit again, plus I might end up being reborn as something I don't like, it'll be like the game Spore all again.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that thought, how crazy would it be if I ended up in the world of Spore?


	6. Chapter 6: New Friend and New Discovery

(Alrighty! This chapter is extra special, usually I do 2,000 words per chapter, but this time I've got 4,151 words! I hope everyone enjoys. Big shoutout to my friend Poke-Expert for helping me when I had writer's block.)

 **Chapter Six:** Meeting a new friend and a new discovery.

I had such a vivid dream.. All I saw around me were colors swirling all around me, it was like I was floating within an aurora.

 _"Are you happy?"_

I heard spoke out in the darkness. "..What?" I said in response.

 _"Are you happy?"_ It repeated.

 _"...Am I happy?"_ I asked myself the same same. "Am I happy? AM I HAPPY?!" anger rose within my mind. "AM I **SCREECH** -ING HAPPY?!"

"You tell me, Mr. Mysterious voice!?" I yelled, but then I stopped myself from ranting any further...

"..Actually.. I.. was kind of happy... before I.." I felt my maturity return to that of child.. "was separated from my family..."

I felt my eyes tears up, but the sadness slowly faded when a sudden warmth entered my mind and calmed me down.

 _"Then.. Do you approve?"_

"..If.. If we survive... I want to see my mother again.. My brothers and sisters... " I said back to the voice but more calm this time. "..Did.. Did you do this to me?" I asked the voice.

 _"Yes, we saw how Misery you were, we did not want you to suffer any longer.."_

 _"..Wait, if you knew then.. Do you know what happened to me?"_ I asked in curiosity.

 _"..You.."_ The voice trailed off, as if nervous to tell me, but it did eventually continue. _"..We were going to bring you into our world in a more peaceful manner, but you died in a great blaze."_

Suddenly, I felt intense pain hit my head as sudden memories that were not my mine, entered my mind.. I saw my old body, my old self sleeping on the couch, when I threw that bottle into the fireplace, I had somehow caused one of the logs to slide out-

"Stop.. I..I've seen enough.." I said as I quickly looked away.

All was quiet, but the voice broke the silence. _"Do you wish to return?"_

"...No.. But.. Could you... maybe.. tell my parents I loved them? I mean my human parents... I know they'll be sad when they... find.." I stopped myself from continuing, I need to let go of my old life, but I can never give up other things such as my personality, my anger, my colorful language or screeching in this base, my memories, and my old human maturity, it'll just have to co-exist with my new life's childish self, I just gotta watch my own mouth if I speak to any adults, they'd probably think I was crazy or have some wild imagination.

"We will grant your wish, do not worry, we shall cast a dream to your previous caretakers and your friend's minds."

I smiled, or at least what you'd considered as one.

 _"We will meet again.. Screechier.. Stay alive and remain strong until you find the-"_ But both the voice and the surrounding area began to fade into darkness.

 _"The what?... The what? What were you going to-"_

Suddenly, I woke up whispering the last words "Tell me?"

I blinked my eyes a few times and the first thing I did was reach up to rub the sleep out of my eyes, but I stopped myself from doing so when I realized that my fingers were talons, so instead very carefully rubbed my eyes using the corner of the talons.

I suddenly froze when I saw Bleu's face, she was sleeping on her back with her tongue hanging out, but the next thing I noticed was kind of cute to see, I saw her right leg twitching, like a cat having a wonderful dream, except I hope Bleu isn't having dreams of eating flyers, I slightly shuddered at the thought, I did NOT need that.

I looked down and noticed that Frillskin was also sleeping, no one was watching? Considering how we're still alive, I guess we're alright... for now. I looked to my broken arm and gave it a slight flex, there was no pun but it was still broken which pretty much annoyed me, I turned my head toward the cave entrance, it was... night? morning? I couldn't tell, there was still light out but not by much.

"Frillskin?" I said, giving his head a tap, but all I got in response was a soft groan, he must still be tired.

Slowly, I slid down her back and got onto the ground, I made my way outside of the cave and looked up, I think it's morning, I could still see some stars outside.

The slightly morning sky looked so alienated to me, they were scattered in such a natural way to the point where you could literally connect them and make anything you want, well except for the Big Dipper, it would end up look like a dipper with a triangle, I laughed softly at my juvenile thoughts.

Moments later of staring at the sky and the stars slowly faded, the sun became to peak out from the corner of the rocky valleys, my attention was drawn by a rather loud snort.

"Blarrrraaawhaaat,.. Bleu? BLEU!? gah! Don't do that!"

"That's what you get for sleeping when I try to ask you up."

Bleu woke up Frillskin by holding his snout, preventing Frillskin from breathing.

"Morning" I said, causing Frillskin to suddenly feel his skull, realizing I was not on his head, he came running over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking me over my small form.

"Yea, Yea, my arms not hurting but the bones haven't uh.. well.. got back together?" I said. I was trying not to say any words that would confused my friends, like if i were to use words like Mend or Reconnect. Huh, if that.. voice? gave me this new life, why didn't it get rid of my old maturity? It's kind of annoying when your mind keeps switching between two kinds of mindsets, I'm lucky I didn't end up with bipolar or something.

"Oh, you mean healed?" Frillskin asked.

"Yea, that." I said. Bleu soon joined us, only to walk past us and take a look around the area. "We're gonna have trouble traveling, the whole place is muddy." Bleu said.

"But where are we going to go?" I asked Bleu.

"keep going South, its obvious that West and North just keeps leading to more desert. Or at least what Frillskin told me." Bleu said as she scratched her neck by using her clawed feet.

"Plus Frillskin made a good point, if we keep following anything with life, like green, we should at least find someone who knows where we are." Bleu said.

What Bleu said was true, our current home was dying and we were lucky to find anything that was still being grown.

"Come on, we should keep moving." Bleu suggest as she made her way through the rocky valley, Frillskin picked me back up and placed me on his head. We continue our journey.

It was nice and cool and like Bleu mentioned, they struggled through the muddy earth, often slipping into a sink hole every now and then, but with Bleu and Frillskin together, they pulled through while I remained on Frillskin's head, as useless as ever…

Throughout their hardships, they managed to pull through. Eventually, we managed to find solid ground, traveling became easier but sadly the sun decided to start blazing brighter than before.

"Hey! I see an o- I mean water!" I said and pointed a talon finger toward an oasis, Bleu ran up ahead and was the first to reach it, Frillskin let out soft sigh  
The place was almost perfect, it had shade, water, but sadly no berries, Huh.. Come to think of it, I can't remember what Pter- I mean what Flyers eat.

Bleu pretty much dove into the small lake while Frillskin made his way over, he took me off of his head and placed me near the water, Frillskin dips his head and began to drink the soothing cool liquid.

I started to do the same, but drunk a lot more than my webbed neck friend. I let out a relieved sigh before splashed my face into the water to get myself nice and wet, I know this will be only temporary so we need to enjoy this as much as we can.

Once I splashed enough water and managed to cool down, I stared at the rippling waters to calm down. I can't tell if the heat was playing tricks on me but I swear the reflection is showing my… old human self? That can't be right..

The reflection suddenly began to show pictures of things in my old life, my failures and my hardship, my friends and my enemies… Ok, its definitely gotta the heat getting to my head when its starts TALKING to me. No, that was my old life, LEAVE ME ALONE!

I quickly punched the water with my good arm wing, only to suddenly lose my balance and slip into the water, I began to flail and kick with my legs, trying to keep my head above water, only for it to prove futile when the slight pain in my left arm began to scream in protest.

I began sinking deeper underwater and my mind began to panic, not now! I don't want to die again, I really don't want to relive the entrapment of being inside another egg or whatever other place I might end up, NO!

But try as I might, I couldn't get to the service, I soon blacked out.

"Sc—r-.h-e..-Scre-r..-SCREECHIER!"

I woke up, finding myself staring at the cloudless skies, I pushed myself up and coughed up the water that threatened to harm my lungs, my vision soon cleared up as I saw Frillskin staring down at me with concern in his eyes.

"You almost bit the nail if it wasn't for Rolf." Bleu said.

"Bit..the nail?" I asked in confusion before coughing to clear my throat. Another dinosaur came into my view, an Aqua blue.. female with a jagged purple pattern on his back and horn, he also had purple orange dots on his back as well he was the same height as Frillskin, the tip of his upper muzzle was white.

"Are you ok?" he asked, tilting his head at me.

I tested out my body, taking slow breaths and flexing my arms, everything seemed to be ok, except for the arm of course. "As far as I know, yea. Except my arm that is still broken from my flight injury.." I said as I got up to my feet.

Rolf walked off, I looked at him in confusion as he was picking up bits twigs and leafs, he came back to me and began building something along my arm wing.

When he was done, he had just made some kind of make-shift arm cast. "oh hey, heh." I said with cheerfulness in my voice, this made it feel a lot better and I didn't need to constantly hold my arm up, now my good arm-wing was free to do whatever.

"Thanks… Rolf was it?" I asked, he shook him head, still smiling down at me. Frillskin picked me up and I was off again back on top of his head.

"Yea, Sorry I didn't mean to startle you like that." he said.

"Hey.. uh.. its ok, no harm done and I'm alive, right?" I said, not bothering to tell him what I actually saw in the waters.

"That's good, just don't use that arm for a week and you should eventually be able to fly, it would of taken a lot longer if you kept holding it like before." Rolf suggested.

"I'm Screechier, this here is Frillskin, that's Bleu." I said as I pointed to each one.

"Nice to meet ya all, I'm Rolf." he said with a slightly nervous smile. "Ya know, its surprising to see you all together, I mean I've never seen a friendly Biter or Webskins before, now Flyers I've seen only once, one of them talks a lot." he said, I could see it in him eyes he was trying to not giggle.

"Wait.. Talk a lot?" I asked in confusion.

"Yea, I met your kind a few days before and continued." he said, pointing in the direction they went.

"What did they look like? I mean colors, what were they like?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Well.. One of them didn't talk, another looked scared and nervous, the third was very energetic and their mo-"

"MY FAMILY! They're alive!" I started fidgeting on top of Frillskin's head. "That's Iris, Petrie, Sky, and my mom! We got separated during a.. a.. um. a.. Sand Furry!" I said, my heart was racing, you have no idea how happy I was! "How many days was it you seen them?" I asked.

"Four days ago." he said, looking up at the sky. "I think."

"LETS GO! Frillskin go where he pointed!" I demanded, softly tapping his head, I was attempting to command him to go.

"Whoa! Wait a moment, Screechier, we're still tired from traveling.." Frillskin said as he tried to look up at me.

"But.. I.. fff-...s-scre- oh fine!" I pouted and let out a rather long sigh, I just prevented myself from screeching at my friend in anger.

Rolf let out a soft chuckle at my childish attitude, I really wanted to get back together with my family, they knew where they were heading and it was a lot better goal than us wondering around and maybe end up in danger.. I didn't like this at all..

"Chill, Screechier, we'll find our family eventually, but in the mean time, let's just relax." Bleu said. I looked over at Bleu and let out another long sigh.

"Well, you guys can relax, but I can't really swim because of this arm of mine!" I said.

"What about if I hold you? Then you could-" Frillskin was interrupted.

"Nope, that might the arm wrap I made for his arm." Rolf said, shaking his head.

"How about I just sit under the shade? I'm already cooled down since falling in, so I'm fine..." I said, looking away.

"You sure?" Frillskin asked as he carefully picked me up off of his head.

"Yea.. I need to be alone for a bit.. This whole thing is.. well.. its not good." I said as I rubbed my cheek softly, he walked over and placed me under the nearest shade.

"If you need anything or feel hot, just ask and I'll bring some water or maybe green food, ok?" Frillskin said.

"..Wait.. Green food?" I asked before looking around, I didn't see any of that.

"Yea, green food." Frillskin said as the pointed at the trees that were only grown near the Oasis, I felt a little stupid though, I forgot that some dinosaurs can eat those, but I don't think I could do the same.

"Oh, alright." I said, acting like I knew all along. Frillskin gave me a reassuring smile before walking off to join the others in the water.

I let out another long sigh, despite all this traveling, I still wasn't used to being away from my mom, it felt so empty, so… lonely.. Even when I am with friends who care about me, I couldn't get rid of the feeling..

For the rest of the whole, we relaxed and did what we could to be relieved in both mind and body, it was a temporary stay after all and we shouldn't take too much as there may others who didn't get here first struggling to find a new home.

The next morning came and we were refreshed, the ground was soft to lay on instead of rocky hard or dried, so it was at least reasonable enough sleep on.

"The Great Valley?" I repeated after what Rolf had be talking about.

"Yea, that's what your family told me, I would of told you yesterday but I thought you guys were heading there two." Rolf said.

"You haven't headed there yet?" Bleu asked, finding it a bit odd that a Swimmer would remain here.

"Well.." Rolf went quiet, he was trying hard to put on a brave face, like he hated admitting of being scared?

"I didn't want to go alone, I'm lucky to be alive, but the rest looked of the way looked far" Rolf said.

"We're here now, so let's go together. We stand better chance together!" Frillskin said with a grin.

Rolf smiled in return. "Yea! Let's go together!" he said excitingly.

With nothing else to talk about, we had one last drink of water and a meal.. Well, except Bleu, but Rolf reminded me it was all we had, so I held my nose and tried my best to eat it.

Before Leaving the Oasis, Rolf made some kind of sac made out of leafs, sticks, and twigs, I gotta admit, Rolfs pretty clever and inventive.

We were once again crossing the barren wastelands, there were a couple times that everyone except Rolf got spooked by skeleton remains, it filled us with dread that we were going to end up like that if we didn't find our parents or at least this so called 'Great Valley' Rolf mentioned, it was the second goal we aim go for if we failed to find our parents.

Crossing past more rocky terrain, avoiding weird quicksand and avoiding cracks in the ground while singing a silly song about it and something breaking your moms back.

Frillskin didn't like the song, Bleu laughed at it, while I smirked softly at how funny it was that this song existed here…

(1) We would of kept singing more children songs, but… for some reason, we felt this sudden rush of dread that someone out there was screaming at us to stop singing, I couldn't help but shudder at the feeling.

We were pretty much quiet for most of the travel until we eventually came across a cavern, we could enter it or try the extremely long route by walking around the mountain, we chose the cavern. At first, we thought I was going to be dark but what surprised us was that the cavern was full of glowing beautiful crystals.

Bleu stared at them without a word.

"What was those?" Frillskin asked, giving one of the crystals a poke.

"I think this is the Rainbow Cavern, or at least what my parents taught me." Rolf said. "My dad told me that those crystals have been around since my Grandma and something about the crystals helping those who are lost." Rolf said.

"Well, that's pretty much explainable, I mean.. crystals of colors, cave.." I said with a joking tune of voice, Rolf rolled his eyes at me.

Although as I thought about it, those would make a good gift for Mom and myself, I looked down over at Bleu's claws. "Bleu? Could you try clawing two of them out?" I asked, I pointed out the orange and blue ones, Bleu nodded and walked over to the nearest wall.

"Wait, that might be a bad idea… We don't know what they can do.." Rolf said with a small warning.

"..They're just crystals, what harm could they do?" I said.

"Maybe Rolfs right, they did take a long while to grow.." Frillskin said, I let out a soft screech. "I only want two, a small one and a big one." I said.

Bleu began to scratch and dig at the crystals, she managed to dig through enough to pluck a marble sized orange diamond and blue one for his mother.

The moment they became dislodged, the whole cave began to rumble.

"EARTHSHAKE!" Frillskin screamed before scrambling to get out of there, I had to cling to his neck's skin.

"Wait! We don't know our way through!" Rolf screamed back.

Blue scooped up the gems and followed after Frillskin

The group began to chase after Frillskin, trying their best to catch up with Frillskin.

"Slow down, Frillskin! Stop!" I screamed, but I couldn't yell over the earthquakes, I was getting scared.

I looked up and noticed the crystals glow brightly, but they followed a straight line, as if they're trying to tell us somethi- wait!"

"Frillskin!" I leaned in toward a hole in Frillskin's head, assuming it's the ear. "FOLLOW THE LIGHT!" I screamed.

Frillskin flinched slightly, but eventually got the message, following the glowing gems.

But in the end of it all, we emerged out of the cavern, the rest soon followed out of the cavern.

Frillskin kept running until he found a small Grotto to hide in and there he remained until the ground stopped shaking.

A moment of silence past, Frillskin wanted to make sure it was over before heading out.

"Is everyone ok?" Rolf asked once the group back together. Everyone was panting from the whole experience, Bleu flopped onto his side with a loud groan.

I looked up and noticed that we were in that cave for a while, or at least according to how the sun was starting to set.

Bleu handed the gems over to Rolf who then placed it in his makeshift bag.

The sun beginning to fade in the distance, seeing the light start to fade was starting to give me an idea. "Frillskin, could you do something for me? Gather whatever we could use, like sticks, twigs, mostly anything dry.." I said. I was still on top of his head at the moment.

"...Why?" Frillskin asked, looking up at me

"You'll see, its something.. I've learned from..." I stopped talking.. I was starting to forget bits and pieces of my old life.. "From… uh.. my dad." I said, I know it was a lie but at the moment I can't remember the actually person who did.

Frillskin walked off and began gather whatever he could find, a lot of it was pretty much dead plant life and old fallen branches, dried up leafs, eventually we've returned to the rest and Frillskin dropped what he got.

I began explaining everything I knew to Frillskin, but of course Frillskin would keep asking questions why, he was finding this whole thing to be strange and confusing, I needed Bleu's help to sharpen one of the sticks into a point.

"Now, start rubbing the two sticks together and rub them fast and hard" I told him.

"What exactly are you trying to do? Is this some sort of game?" Bleu asked with a raised eye ridge.

"I told you, you'll see!" I said.

"This is getting us no where, we need to find a warm place before it gets any colder, I'm the leader here!" Bleu said.

"Yes, yes you are, but there is something you don't know about." I said with a grin.

"oh yea? And what's that?" Bleu said as if he was challenging me.

"Making a small great circle" I said as smoke began to raise from the pile of leafs and sticks, Frillskin had been hard at work rubbing the sticks and he was still going at it, the smoke that was raising out was making Frillskin curious

"Whaaa?" Bleu looked down and notice was happening.

"Ok, stop rubbing the sticks, now give the smoke a gentle blow until you start seeing.. well, it look like a very small sun." I suggested to Frillskin. Frillskin nodded and began to blow it.

The smoke eventually turned into a small flame, this made Rolf interested and curious.

Eventually, the fire grew, making Frillskin fall back in surprise.

"Amazing!" Rolf said with wide eyes

I looked over at Bleu with a wide grin with a look as if I was asking her 'You jelly'

"I didn't know you could make your own great circle, but wait.. If great circles are created… Why does the big great circles stay in the sky?" Rolf asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I said, quoting a really cliché line, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"...What?" Rolf asked blinking in confusion.

"Never mind, let's just get some rest." I suggested.

It took Frillskin to get over his shock before he got close to the fire to get warm, Rolf stared at the flames with curiosity in his eyes, I could just see the gears rotating his mind.

Bleu had just a bewildered look on his face.

Frillskin and Rolf went to sleep, except for me, I had too much on my mind… Like if my old self is ever going to go away? I'm a kid now, I shouldn't even have the maturity of my old life and its kind of upsetting…

Eventually, I was fell asleep…

 _"..That kid is hiding something, and i'm going to find out what it is"_ Bleu says mentally in her mind, she was faking her sleep to spy on Screechier.


End file.
